


The Moon to My sun (our love will last longer than the stars)

by Aracne_web



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web
Summary: When marinette doesnt have a date for valentines day, is time for kagami to save her princess!
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Moon to My sun (our love will last longer than the stars)

Marinette checked her phone again, then frowned amd seemed…. Duller than before

"Hm? Is there something wrong,Marinette? Mari?" Kagami asked, it had taken a while for her to get accustomed to the nickname, but Marinette was right in that it made conversations feel less formal, and so kagami started to use it

"No its just- Adrien said he can't come to valentines day, and I really don't want to spend it alone, but I don't have someone to do it with, and i really don't want to third wheel and- sorry, I kinda ruined the mood"

Kagami frowned, this seemed to be a recurrent problem, whenever she wanted a date with adrien, he would find an excuse not to go, or maybe his dad would do it for him, still , her point stood

No way her Mari-ai would suffer that

"Well,"she started" I could go with you"

The light that shone in Marinette's eyes could put even the brightest star to shame

"R-really? But what will your mom say?"

Ah yes, that wouldn't be a problem

You see, a few weeks ago a lying demon, (Marinette insisted calling her a fox was an insult to the fluffy animals) had found a way to get kagami into trouble, thus making Gabriel force Adrien to break up with kagami, Luckily, Marinette had found a way to clear everything up, showing gabriel that what Lila said had been nothing but lies, still, tomoe decided that her daughter wouldn't date someone so irrational, and kagami agreed

And if Tomoe kept talking about how smart and clever Marinette was, and gave her full permission to make her part of the family? Well, Kagami was not one to disappoint her mother

"That will not be a problem, Mari, I will make sure she agrees to it"

Marinette looks down, insecure for a second

"Fine"

Valentine's day did not come fast enough, but it came, and now kagami was waiting for Marinette at the entrance of her home

Then Marinette came out, rushing, out the door, and kagami couldn't stop herself from gasping 

It was a simple, yet beautiful dress, cadmium red, with golden at the end of the skirt and sleeves, as well as flower embroidery in one of the sleeves

That, kagami realized, looked a lot like ryuko's colors 

"Sorry to keep you waiting kagami! I slept late because i was doing this dress and then I-"

"Marinette"

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful, also, you're 5 minutes early"

"Oh, sorry! I mean thanks! I mean-"

Kagami took Marinette's hand and kissed it, effectively shutting the girl up, and making her face the color of her dress

"Well, I don't think we should keep waiting do we?"

"N-no"

"Ah-ah-ah" sabine said "no before you get a box of chocolates you don't" she gave them a box of said candies

"Moooooom" 

"Dear, surely Kagami must want something to eat ?"

"Finee"

And with that they took off

Not long after that, they arrived to a flower shop

"I've Noticed you seem to like flowers, however I don't know your favorites, I considered it would be best if you chose them yourself"

"A-ah, I think too so! I-I mean i so too think i mean- ughhhh"

Kagami giggled

"It alright Mari, I understand what you mean"

"Thanks"

Marinette's eyes widened, and Kagami found herself dragged to a lot of flowers, Surprised mostly at Marinette's strength , Kagami didn't pull away

Marinette took a yellow acacia,a bridal rose, a blue bell,a centaury, and a flowering almond

"Here, i think these are good enough"

Kagami smiled, and accompanied Marinette to pay

"I'll do it"

"Marinette, it's not necessary "

Marinette pouted and looked at Kagami with a 'please' face

And who was kagami to say no?

Going out, Mari gave the flowers to Kagami

"Here, they're yours"

"Marinette, I specifically brought you here so  _ you _ would have them"

"Half and half, deal?"

Knowing the girl before her was almost as stubborn as Kagami, the japanese girl  accepted

Xxx

"Very well,Mari, now we go to Andre's"

"But,what if our ice creams don't look like each other?"

"Well, there's nothing we can do in that case,but even then, I say we should go, if only to keep the tradition"

"Alright! To Andre's it is!''

"Ahhh, black berry for her hair , cinnamon for her eyes, and cherry for the fiery passion that she holds dearly in her heart"

"As for you….hm, blueberry for her hair, butterfly pea for her eyes, and pink for her delicate heart, that stills perseveres against all harm"

"Thank you" "Thanks!"

Approaching the banket, Marinette laid eyes upon a couple , she seemed about to call them, but stopped and turned to look at kagami

"Would it….bother you if I called them?"

"Of course not,Mari, they are your friends, they have as much right to be with you as I do"

"Marc! Nathaniel!"

The couple turned around, and while Nathaniel seemed surprised, Marc smirked when he saw who was accompanying Mari 

"Marinette! You're here!"

The Art Duo approached them

"Hello Marc"

"Hey Kagami!"

"What are you doing here? " Mari asked an obvious question, probably trying to create conversation 

"Isn't It obvious? We're on a date!" Marc chuckled a bit "and it seems you're on one too with swords here" he smirked in a mischievous way

"U-uh no! I-i Kinda mean- I mean kinda!"

"In a way, yes" Marc raised an eyebrow at Kagami's response, While Marinette just blushed "Adrien couldn't come to his date with Marinette, and I decided to take his place" Marc and Nathaniel looked at eachother frowning at the first part, but seemed more relaxed after the last

"Well'' Nathaniel said "I'm glad you found someone to be with, Marinette! "

"Yeah!"

"Well" Marc eyed Nathaniel,and the other responded with a smile "we kinda were planning to buy our Ice cream and go to the Eiffel tower, so if you don't mind, we really have to go"

"It is no problem at all Marc" Kagami said calmly "we hope you have a wonderful day too"

A few minutes after that kagami noticed two people behind Marinette, and, without meaning to, she scowled, Marinette turned around and her expression saddened a bit

Gasp "Girl! What are you doing here with-" alya looked at her, and her smile dropped "Kagami."

"Hello, Alya Cesaire"

"What are you doing here Tsurugi? "

"Hey hey alya calm down! Kagami just invited me to spend the day with her! Nothing bad is happening!"

"Spend the day with her " a gasp "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ADRIEN?" Marinette covered her ears then quickly panicked 

"I am no longer in a relationship with Adrien Agreste, Cesaire, therefore i am not cheating on him"

"B-but you're here on a date with Marinette" another gasp " Marinette are YOU cheating on adrien? really?!"

"Alya, I am not dating Adrien! So, I am not cheating on him!"

"You might as well be with all the effort we put into setying you up with him!"

"I never asked you to!"

"You never ask anything! It's always me who has to figure out a plan! And you always chicken out!" She frowned "wait, you're not actually cheating on him are you? You're manipulating Kagami into thinking you are! You're taking out the competence!"

"N-no that's not true! I swear"Marinette was now looking worried at kagami

"That's enough, Cesaire "

"B-but-"

"Go. Away"

Cesaire grumbled and left the place, with her boyfriend shooting an apologetic glance

Kagami turned her head and saw Mari about to cry

"They're lying that's not true im not trying to manipulate you I swear, please please believe me I would never do that please dont leave me I wouldn't be able to handle that I'm sorry" 

"Marinette " Kagami spoke softly, not hesitating, but not being hard about it

"I know you would never do such a thing, and I believe you"

The Relief crossing Marinette's eyes was at the same time Beautiful and Heartbreaking

Xxx

Hours later, after they walked through the avenue of the Elysian fields and found a strange couple (Orpheus and Euridice) who told them a strange legend, and then walked some more and bought some things, the day seemed to end, far too fast for anyone's liking

This was the moment

Kagami took Marinette's hand, the soft orange glow of the sun behind her 

"Marinette, I want to tell you something"

A faint blush appeared on Marinette's face

"I love you"

"W-what? I mean-"

"I know I love you, you're the best person I know, you're sweet and kind and amazing, and never fail to make me smile, You're beautiful, and I love the way your eyes shine when you gete excited.Marinette, I love every single thing about you, and I can do nothing but hope you feel the same way for me"

Kagami took Marinette's hand ,kissed it, and kneeled

Marinette looked around, there was noone, noone to call them disgusting, or to pressure her, noone to tell her she was a coward or mean if she said no

This choice was Marinette's and Marinette's only, and Kagami would respect it whatever it was

And Marinette said yes

And the world was right again 


End file.
